The Tides Have Turned
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: (Sequel to *A Change in Destiny*) Kairi vowed never to love again and Seto vows to regain Kairi's love.......... between this some dramaticly happens........ now Seto has to decide whenther to break his own heart or break Kairi's heart... *Seto/Kairi(OC)*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did....especially Seto Kaiba...... Sniff... well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Tides Have Turned By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto sat in his large office title as president of Kaiba Corps as usual, he stared at his computer screen full of codes and html as usual, and he was contemplating as usual. There was only one thing that was not usual and that was Seto's fingers were flying over his Kaiba Corp keyboard.  
  
Seto sighed and he picked up the picture sitting on his desk. It was a girl and it was him when he was younger standing side by side. Both of them had an ear to ear grin on their faces.  
  
Slamming his fist down on his metal desk, he threw the picture back on the table and angrily walked out of his luxury office.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba" A man in his mid thirty shyly came up to him.  
  
"What do you want old man?" Seto snapped back as cold as ever.  
  
"I was wondering...........if......... I can possibly...... have the day off tomorrow" The man shuttered.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Seto ignored him and kept walking away.  
  
The man followed him and kept his hopes up. "Because my daughter......."  
  
"I don't care about your daughter.......... You are working tomorrow" Seto paced up a level and left him to eat his dust.  
  
Mokuba was near by as he saw this. "He's not usually like this"  
  
Mokuba ran after Seto. "Big brother"  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto also use his harsh and cold voice.  
  
Mokuba was scared since he rarely used that voice when speaking to him. "What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing" Seto almost threw his suitcase at the driver.  
  
"Seto........ I can tell when there something wrong" Mokuba followed Seto into the limousine.  
  
"I told you it's nothing" Seto raising his voice while getting annoyed.  
  
"Where to Sir?" The driver asked.  
  
"Kaiba Mansion" Seto's voice loudly boomed.  
  
"Right away Sir" the driver started the car.  
  
"Big brother........ It's Kairi isn't it?" Mokuba finally spoke.  
  
Seto didn't say a word as he crossed his arm.  
  
"Big brother....... what happen that day?" Mokuba nudged him a little bit.  
  
"Absolutely nothing" Seto finally answered.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba screamed.  
  
"What Mokuba? What do you want to know?" Seto shot right back.  
  
"I want to know what's making you act like this" Mokuba lowered his voice in fear of Seto.  
  
"I told you Mokuba......... Nothing is bothering me" Seto repeated.  
  
"Then why are you acting like this? It's been three months!" Mokuba laid it out for him.  
  
"Stop it Mokuba" Seto didn't like what his little brother was going to say.  
  
"Ever since that day.........."  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.  
  
"Ever since you haven't seen Kairi after you two had a fight or argument or what you guys did............." Mokuba was interrupted.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me"  
  
"I don't believe you" Mokuba calmly said.  
  
"I didn't ask you to" Seto replied.  
  
"I know you miss Kairi" Mokuba whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Seto knew already, but wanted to affirm it.  
  
"I said....... That you're acting this way because you miss Kairi" Mokuba repeated with more words and louder.  
  
Seto looked away; he knew his little brother was right.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kairi sighed. "Then tell me just one last thing before I leave Mr. Kaiba..... will you ever let anyone into you're heart?"  
  
"Kairi....... you don't need to ask that" Seto sighed.  
  
"Is it because you do not know the answer to it?" Kairi raised her voice getting a little angry. Seto was just opening up to her and now he's completely back to square one. 'He changes so quickly'  
  
"No Kairi............................... It's because you already know my answer" Seto finally stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kairi............................. you always had a place in my heart..................... Do you remember this?" Seto dug into his coat and pulled out the same rectangular shape piece of paper Mokuba had given to him.  
  
Kairi looked at it closely. "Yeah...................."  
  
"Do you remember what happen?" Seto asked again.  
  
"Yeah.......................... I was so scared of my new adoptive parents........................... I ran away........................... and you came and found me" Kairi reminisced.  
  
"I told you everything was going to be alright................. And if you just give them a chance..........................."  
  
"Everything would be okay and everything would turn out how destiny would plan it" Kairi finished Seto's thought.  
  
"Now, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing.......................Kairi..................... I do not deny the fact that I have feelings for you.......... I do not deny the fact that I have just told you that you have and will always hold a special place in my heart........................ BUT..........................." Seto started his other side.  
  
"NO!" Kairi shouted.  
  
Seto shocked in confusion.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't! NO!" Kairi refused to listen anymore she ran off.  
  
"Wait! Kairi! No! Kairi! Wait!" Seto screamed after her.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Seto never saw her every again after that day, what his brother said about her was a fact, even though Seto didn't want to admit it he knew it was clearly true.  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi sat at home watching a romance movie, as tears cried from the actors, the same reaction was on her.  
  
"I'll never love again" Kairi repeated her vow to herself.  
  
"Honey, dear, can you run the store for me?" A motherly voice politely asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Sure thing!" Kairi cheered up. "My family will always be here for me at least"  
  
"Thank you!" Her mother responded, as she came out with a piece of paper in hand.  
  
Kairi tied her hair up and grabbed her keys and lightly pulled the list from her lovely mother. Paced out the door orderly and smiled into the shining sun. She walked out of her neighborhood and into the friendly faces of her small town.  
  
"Let's see............. first thing of the list............ is..............what?" Kairi almost dropped the piece of paper.  
  
"A boyfriend?"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did....especially Seto Kaiba...... Sniff... well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Tides Have Turned By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaiba pushed the door open while it was inching along the driveway, impatient for letting the driver completely stop the car he walked off and headed for the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Mokuba followed right behind him as he was worried about his big brother. "Seto"  
  
Seto ignored his little brother and walked up the stairs to enter his room. He closed and locked the door assuring that Mokuba or anyone else cannot bother him. He read the clock and threw his suitcase on his bed.  
  
Walking up slowly to his window he stared out. "Why did you leave?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy!" Kairi walked in the house.  
  
"In here honey" The sweet voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Here you go" Kairi put the bag of food down on the table and came up behind her mother to see what she was cooking.  
  
"Thank you" Kairi's mother said as she turned around to face her beautiful daughter. Though they didn't look anything alike, they were still mother and daughter by law.  
  
"Mommy, what's this?" Kairi pointed to the first thing on the list that she had given her.  
  
"Did you get one?" Kairi's mother grin.  
  
"No" Kairi pouted her lips.  
  
"Why not? I haven't seen you with a boy ever since we adopted you" She recalled.  
  
"Mom" Kairi whined.  
  
"I just want you to find a nice young man to bring to dinner so we can meet him" She teased.  
  
"I don't want to!" Kairi whined like a baby.  
  
"Honey, I'm home" A man of the house walked in.  
  
"In here" Kairi and her mother synchronize.  
  
"Ah........ the two most beautiful woman....... That I love so much" He came up putting his things down on the dinner table.  
  
"Daddy" Kairi smiled.  
  
"Sweetie" Kairi's mother replied.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" He asked as he walked up to join their conversation.  
  
"Nothing.... oh no...... I better get ready for work or else I'm going to be late" Kairi glanced at her watch.  
  
"Dinner will be done once you come down" Her mother told her as she went to her room.  
  
"How's she doing?" Kairi's father made sure she was gone.  
  
"She's fine" Her mother answered.  
  
"Look" The man pulled out a small box and open it to reveal a diamond ring.  
  
"Honey?" Kairi's mother very surprise and confused.  
  
"It's for Kairi" He reassured.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kairi's mother closed the container full of food and put it in a bag for Kairi to take.  
  
"Our Kairi would look beautiful in that wedding dress" He smiled.  
  
"Someone asked for our Kairi's hand and marriage?" She finally fully understood.  
  
"Yes........ But I'm not sure if Kairi would want an arrangement marriage" He closed the box.  
  
"That is true....... If we tell her about it...... She'll do whatever that makes us happy" Kairi's mother sighed.  
  
"This is a nice young man....... Well off and finically stable...... From what his father had told him about Kairi he has already fallen in love with her" He heard footstep coming down the stars so he quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.  
  
"Ok..... I'm off to work" Kairi came in wearing her work uniform. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek and grabbed the bag that held her dinner and left.  
  
"As long as I always see that smile on her face" Kairi's mother smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto was disgusted with his food. "What is this? Can I not get decent food around her? I paid you all so why do you continue to disgust me?"  
  
"Seto calm down........ This use to be your favorite" Mokuba tried to duck out of the way as he threw the dish back at the cook.  
  
"Don't bother making anything else....... I'm not hungry anymore" Seto stood up from his place of the table and headed for his room again.  
  
Mokuba watched his big brother in turmoil leave the table and walk up the stairs, probably going to his room again. He locked himself up in his room ever since they came home and had only come down recently to have dinner.  
  
Seto locked his door and once again sat on his bed. Shaking his head he began to angry himself. "Why did you run away from me?"  
  
*FLASHBACK  
  
"I don't want to hear it! I don't! NO!" Kairi refused to listen anymore she ran off.  
  
"Wait! Kairi! No! Kairi! Wait!" Seto screamed after her.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did....especially Seto Kaiba...... Sniff... well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Tides Have Turned By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tossing and turning in his bed, he could not manage to fall asleep. Seto banged his head on his pillow which did absolutely no damage, but also made no noise to wake up his little brother.  
  
Seto sighed as he kicked his blankets off and rubbed his forehead as he walked into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. He popped up the lever and the cold water started to run. He cupped his hands to hold in the water and threw it against his face. After a couple of times he closed it and wiped himself off with a dry towel.  
  
Kaiba grunted. "I hate it when Mokuba is right"  
  
Seto pulled the covers over him again and gentle laid his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Seto!" Kairi smiled.  
  
Seto shot upright up from bed and pounded on his bed.  
  
"This gives new meaning to the phrase.....' Every time I close my eyes I see you '" Seto couldn't take it, Mokuba describe every way he was feeling.  
  
He rolled around in his bed for another hour and he stood up again and paced himself to the bathroom. Flipped on the lights and he stared directly into the mirror again.  
  
"Kairi..........." Seto took the blade from his razor and looked at it. "I don't deserve to live"  
  
He closed his eyes and he imagined Kairi playing with Mokuba. Smiling, jumping, singing, having fun, and most of all, being happy. As he lowered his hand to dream more of the beauty that he forgot one thing.  
  
Seto's eyes widen in pain, he grasped his left risk and slid down to the floor. Seto had forgotten that he held the blade in a certain way so as when he lowered his hand to the sink it made contacted with his skin and slice it quite easily.  
  
"This must be the part of the pain you felt Kairi" Seto titled his head until it hit the wall. He sat there covering his left risk with a towel and dreamed of how it could be.  
  
~*~  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba knocked on his door.  
  
"What Mokuba?" Seto awoke in his bathroom and answered Mokuba in his raspy voice.  
  
"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"In a bit" Seto lifted the towel and saw that the cut has stopped bleeding. He quickly washed the towel and the sink for the remains of his blood. He sighed as he cleaned everything up and went into his bedroom to change.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kairi, dear" A motherly voice knocked on the door.  
  
Kairi moaned as she slapped the blankets off her face and looked at the clock. "Ah! I'm going to be late!"  
  
Kairi threw her work uniform on then she ran out of her room and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, she fix her hair and quickly went to the kitchen.  
  
"Kairi, you're up" Her mother said.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Kairi grabbed the two piece of toast that her mother handed to her and put in her mouth.  
  
"Bye honey, what time are you getting back?" Her mother asked.  
  
Kairi held up four fingers indicating four o'clock.  
  
"What time does you're other job begin?" She asked again.  
  
Kairi held up six fingers indicating six o'clock.  
  
"Good, then we will talk then" Her mother smiled.  
  
Kairi nodded her head then quickly ran out of the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Feeling better today Seto?" Mokuba looked up as Seto was finally seen typing furiously again on his computer.  
  
Seto didn't answer.  
  
"Can I watch some TV big brother?" Mokuba sat lazily on his office couch.  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
Mokuba flipped to his favorite channel and he knew his favorite cartoon would be coming up. There was only five more minutes of the current show.  
  
"ALL YOU DO IS WORK! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT!" The young woman shouted out of the TV.  
  
"Please, don't be like this. You know I love you darling" The man tried to calm her down.  
  
"Then why are you never by my side when I need you the most? Why?" The woman lowered her voice just a little bit.  
  
The man tried to grab her to move her closer. The woman jerked her arm back with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The woman ran off leaving the man standing there tearing up.  
  
Mokuba quickly turned of the TV. He looked over at his big brother; Seto was intensely staring at the TV.  
  
"Sorry big brother" Mokuba afraid he caused him to be more cold and grump than usual.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside" Mokuba quickly got up and left his office before he could say anything.  
  
Seto looked down at his computer screen once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm home, mom" Kairi opened the door and closed it as she took off her shoes.  
  
"Kairi, perfect timing, the cookies were just taken out" Her mother came out into the living room with a plate and a pitcher of milk.  
  
"Yum, thanks mom" Kairi sat down and grab for a cookie.  
  
"Kairi, you know we love you very much" Her mother started out.  
  
"Mommy, you're scaring me, what's going on?" Kairi took a slip of milk.  
  
"Well, I just want you to know that what I'm going to ask you next is completely your choice, whether it may be a yes or a no, it doesn't matter at all" Kairi's mother smiled.  
  
"Ok" Kairi nodded.  
  
"Well, Dad's friend's son has given you this" Putting out a small gray box out in front Kairi. "Go ahead open it"  
  
Kairi obeyed and was shocked with what she saw inside. "But...... He doesn't even know me"  
  
"His father had told him many things about you........ And his father strongly believes that arranged marriages work out the best" Her mother explained.  
  
"Me?" Kairi still confused.  
  
"Yes, he asked for you're and marriage" She said with a smiled on her face.  
  
Kairi looked at the beautiful ring for a minute.  
  
"Remember, this is totally you're decision" She repeated.  
  
"Has daddy ever met him?" Kairi wondered.  
  
"Yes, he said that he is a very nice young man that is well off and finically stable....... You're dad likes him very much"  
  
"Ok" Kairi looked down. 'I guess this is my destiny......... So why does it feel so wrong?'  
  
"You don't have to make us happy....... you never once made us mad, angry, or gave us sorrow or made us worry about you..... you never once lied to us.......... What you say we'll be happy for you" Her mother reassured her.  
  
Kairi looked up and smiled at her mother. "If he's everything you said and more then I should be honor and grateful that he choose a girl like me"  
  
"You really are the best daughter in the world"  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did....especially Seto Kaiba...... Sniff... well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Tides Have Turned  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba said softly during dinner.  
  
"Yes?" Seto didn't look up from his dinner, though he wasn't eating it, it was more like rolling it around.  
  
"This is about Kairi isn't it?" Mokuba asked knowing his answer would be 'No'.  
  
Seto hesitated for a minute. 'Should he tell his brother? He wouldn't understand'  
  
"I am fine little brother, there is no need to worry about me" Seto pushed his plates for his servants to wash.  
  
Mokuba sighed as once again he watched Seto go to his room.  
  
Seto looked around his room; it was plain, unlike other young teenagers around his age. It was clean, no poster hanging on the walls. All his clothes were either neatly folded up or hung up in his closet.  
  
Seto sighed. "I do miss Kairi"  
  
~*~  
  
"Honey, how did it go with Kairi?" Kairi's father came home a little later than usual. Kairi had already left for her second job and her mother was in the kitchen warming up food for him.  
  
"She accepted" She responded to him.  
  
"That's wonderful" He smiled.  
  
"She said that she is honor and grateful for a young nice man of his status to choose her" Her smiled grew.  
  
"That's wonderful....... I should tell him the good news now" Kairi's father picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" A young man's voice boomed.  
  
"Hello, May I please speak to Mr. Kamiya" He spoke.  
  
"Certainly" The voice responded.  
  
A few minutes later another voice rang through the phone.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya speaking"  
  
"Ah.... Mr. Kamiya....... This is Takani" Kairi's father spoke.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Takani..... how may I help you?" Mr. Kamiya greeted in a hardy laugh.  
  
"My daughter........ Kairi...... has accepted you're son's proposal" Mr. Takani smiled in his heart also as he imagine his daughter walking down the isle.  
  
"That is fantastic........ Hold on I will tell my son right away" Mr. Kamiya spoke hurriedly.  
  
"We will go over the details tomorrow at lunch I presume" Mr. Takani wrapped up their conversation.  
  
"Definitely"  
  
~*~  
  
Once again Seto tossed and turned in his bed. He closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep.  
  
"Seto" A sweet voice he hasn't heard for three months cried out to him.  
  
"Why are you always in my head?" Seto shook his head like a mad man and open his eyes.  
  
"Seto"  
  
Seto jumped out of his bed and shook his head more frantically. "Now I'm even hallucinating"  
  
"No, your not Seto Kaiba" Seto rubbed his eyes and looked closer. Now he clearly knew that it wasn't Kairi he was seeing, but he had seen her before.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Open their eyes, Open their hearts, Show them their cries, and Show them their arts. Reveal to them their pasts, REVEAL TO THEM THEIR MASS!" Seto heard the chanting grew louder and louder.  
  
Everything around everyone started to flicker and as pictures came into mind.  
  
Stone tablets were on the ground engraved with duel monsters. A beautiful lady dressed in white ran down the stairs of the castle.  
  
"Pharaoh" She said.  
  
"I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The sorcerer raised his ultimate creature from the stone tablets.  
  
"I call upon the Dark Magician" The Pharaoh called on his most powerful creature.  
  
"I suggest you forfeit now Pharaoh" The sorcerer gave him one last chance.  
  
"I will never do such a thing!" He responded.  
  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon Attack!" The sorcerer waved his hand.  
  
"Pharaoh!" The lady in white ran towards the forwarding assault of her love.  
  
"No!" Kairi didn't know what was happening, but she knew she had to do something. She ran after the lady that looked like her that was willing to die for Yami the Pharaoh.  
  
"Kairi!" Yami and Seto saw her running towards her and saw the attack about to hit, they too ran after her.  
  
The lady dressed in white ran in front of the Dark Magician and raised her arms to protect him.  
  
"NO!" The pharaoh shouted.  
  
Kairi ran to her and tried to push her out of the way in the nick of time, but her fingers went right through her and she turned around to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon attack. Seto ran ahead as he prayed that he would reach there to save Kairi. He leaped into the power of the lighting attack and grabbed Kairi.  
  
When the attack was over and the smoke cleared to reveal the Pharaoh on his knees holding his beloved closely. The sorcerer was also on his knees and hands, tearing from what he had done.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"You were the one who sent us back into the past....... you almost killed her" Seto pointed.  
  
"No........ It was you Seto........ You killed me in the past....... You see......... We were also lover in the past......" The spirit gloated.  
  
"It was the past" Seto grunted.  
  
"Seto Kaiba....... Kairi did everything a humanly possible to change her destiny for you...... Now you push her away?"  
  
"Why are you here? You break into my house and you question me!" Seto sway off to the side from his bed as he stood up.  
  
"Seto..... Listen to me......... You may think you have time....... But your clock is about to stop"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Seto confused and angry at the same time.  
  
"Keep destiny on track......... Don't let Kairi's sacrifice be in vain"  
  
"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Seto questioned.  
  
"Remember Seto Kaiba....... you may own everything in the world...... But you can never truly own it until you have someone to share it with"  
  
"Mokuba will always be here" Seto snapped.  
  
"What happen when Mokuba grows up and gets married? Who do you have then?" The spirit of ancient Kairi spoke.  
  
"You don't understand" Seto raised his voice, but careful of not waking up Mokuba.  
  
"No, Seto Kaiba....... You don't understand" The spirit left her final words and disappeared.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did..........especially Seto Kaiba................ Sniff......... well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
The Tides Have Turned  
By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Morning, big brother, your up early today" Mokuba sat in front of the TV, but turned his head when he heard the lightly stepped footsteps.  
  
Seto didn't notice Mokuba. He was tired, because he hasn't gotten absolutely a wink of sleep. He took his Kaiba Corps jacket from the hanger and looked in the kitchen.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba followed him.  
  
Seto had heard him this time, but did not intend to respond.  
  
"Big brother? What are you looking for?" Mokuba asked curiously.  
  
"My keys" Seto answered.  
  
"But the driver usually drives us" Mokuba not haven't the slightest clue of what he was talking about.  
  
"Key to the helicopter" Seto added.  
  
"Helicopter?" Mokuba had question marks flowing around his head.  
  
Seto finally found them, as he grabbed his suitcase and he was off.  
  
"Wait for me" Mokuba ran after his big brother who was quite at a fast pace.  
  
"Kairi!" A young girl's voice boomed out the door.  
  
"Mai!" Kairi screamed back as she ran through the door.  
  
"You're late!" Mai handed her the proper papers and pen.  
  
"I know" Kairi gently reached for them.  
  
"Kairi!" Mai screamed.  
  
"What?" Kairi got scared at her tone.  
  
"You're engaged!" Mai yanked her left hand to reveal the ring she was wearing.  
  
Kairi blushed. She had forgotten she was wearing it, she had put it on for her mother and father to admire, but after that had completely forgotten about it.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Kairi pried her hand away.  
  
"I don't know yet" Kairi blushed again.  
  
"You have got to kidding me?" Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
"My parent arranged it" Kairi slid the ring off and secure it in her jean front pocket.  
  
"Arranged marriage? Would you be happy?" Mai peaked in her eyes to see the truth.  
  
"I guess.................... From what my parents have told me.................. he seems like the perfect guy" Kairi tied up her hair and tied up the loose sleeves of her uniform.  
  
"Well................ The perfect guy for the perfect girl" Mai hugged Kairi and they both immediately went to work when their boss walked by.  
  
"Big brother, where are you going?" Mokuba looked out the window.  
  
"You'll find out" Seto intently watched for quickly approaching cities.  
  
"Seto, we forgot breakfast.................. I'm starving!" Mokuba complained.  
  
"We will eat later" Seto still driving intensively.  
  
"But I'm really hungry Seto" Mokuba whined again.  
  
"Later" Seto said again.  
  
"Please Seto!" Mokuba begged.  
  
Seto cited the city and looked for a place to land.  
  
"How about we stop at the nearest restaurant and get a quick bite to eat?" Mokuba persuaded again.  
  
"Fine" Seto gave in.  
  
Mokuba and Seto looked around after they had landed and enter the first presentable restaurant they saw.  
  
"Hello, how many?" A host asked the two as they walked in.  
  
"Two" Seto quickly answered. Seto wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible, and then he would do what he came here to do.  
  
"Kairi, great you're here, hurry and take Mai's section and you got two on table ten" Kairi's manger spoke quickly as he tried to get thing in order.  
  
"Right on it!" Kairi nodded and checked her appearance one last time and waved farewell to Mai and promised to tell her everything later.  
  
"Miss! Can I please get my check here?" A customer shouted.  
  
Kairi pulled out the pad of paper and searched through a few of them before putting one down. "Thank you for coming"  
  
Kairi moved on to the next table preparing to take orders.  
  
Kairi looked up from her order paper and gasped.  
  
Seto turned his head and his eye widen. Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Kairi!" Seto almost knocked down the glass of water.  
  
"Uhhh, Can I take your order?" Kairi tried to recover from her shock.  
  
"I want the double cheeseburger with fries! And a coke!" Mokuba's stomach screamed.  
  
"Sure thing Mokuba" Kairi smiled and forced herself to turn to Seto and smiled. "Anything for you?"  
  
Seto kept silence. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'll put this in and I'll come back later when you made up your mind" Kairi said and walked away.  
  
"Wait, Kairi" Seto stopped her.  
  
"Seto, not here." Kairi said quietly and walked away quickly.  
  
"Is this why we came here?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah" Seto admitted.  
  
© 2004 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did……….especially Seto Kaiba……………. Sniff……… well I only own the character that are not in Yu-Gi-Oh.

The Tides Have Turned

By Duckie4rmabove

Chapter 6

Seto watched her paced back and forth talking to customers and bring food and drinks out.

"Aren't you going to eat big brother?" Mokuba asked as he drank his coke up.

"I'm not hungry" Seto replied.

"Are we going to wait here until she gets off work Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Seto didn't say anything.

"Big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto watched Kairi. Mokuba and Seto sat at the table for more than 4 hours before Seto noticed a new batch of workers coming in.

"Kairi" Seto grabbed her arm as she walked by.

"Can I help you?" Kairi tried to sound like a waitress.

"I need to talk to you" Seto demanded.

"I'm working right now" Kairi tried to get out of his grip.

"Is anything wrong here?" The manager walked up to where Seto was keeping his waitress hostage.

"No, there nothing wrong here" Kairi quickly answer as Seto let go of her.

The manager watched Kairi go back to working.

"What are you trying to cause here?" The manager asked Seto.

"I'm not trying to start anything" Seto answered coldly.

"You've been here for more than four hours and just now you try to terrorize my waitress" The manager replied.

"I just want to talk to Kairi, that's all I want to do" Seto harsh voice trailed off.

"Mister, all my brother is trying to do is get his girlfriend back" Mokuba butted in.

Seto was shocked to hear what Mokuba had said.

"Well this is no place to do so" The manager could relate to his problem so he brush Seto off and walked away.

An unfamiliar man walked into the restaurant and looked around. He walked up to the hostess and asked her his question.

"Hello, May I ask if a Miss Kairi Takani is working" The brown haired man asked.

"Why, yes. She's right over there, she'll have her name tag on" The hostess pointed in the direction of Kairi's section.

"Thank you" The man thanked and walked in the direction.

Kairi walked out with the last of her orders and was ready to go home and take a break.

"Hello" The man stepped up to Kairi holding his hand out.

"Hello" Kairi was confused, but shook his hand anyways.

Seto watched from afar and tensed up.

"I'm Kei Kamiya" He introduced himself.

"Kairi Takani" Kairi did the same.

"You look more beautiful than I could ever imagine" Kei complimented.

"Excuse me?" Kairi looked at him funny.

"When are you off?" Kei asked.

"Ummm, I'm just getting off" Kairi answered, but didn't know why.

"That's great, do you want to go get something to drink then I can drive you home" Kei proposed.

"I'm okay" Kairi smiled before she turned around.

"Do you have something to do after?" Kei asked following her.

"I need to go home" Kairi took out the papers and pen she held in her uniform pocket.

"Your father said you didn't have anything to do after work" Kei shrugged.

"My father?" Kairi was now confused as ever.

Seto couldn't take anymore, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew Kairi was uncomfortable.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Kei finally realized when he introduced himself; she didn't know who exactly he was.

"Kei Kamiya" Kairi smiled.

Kei laughed. "I though we should spend some time together before our big day"

Kairi finally knew who he was. He was the man she was supposed to marry. He was handsome in her eyes and his approach to her was modest and it showed that he cared.

"Kairi" Seto finally couldn't take it anymore and went to see what was happening.

"Seto?" Kairi questioned.

"Is something the matter?" Kei looked between the two.

"No, nothing" Kairi answered him.

"I need to talk to you" Seto demanded.

Kei looked at him. He thought he recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'll meet you outside Kairi" Kei smiled as he left.

"Ok, I won't be long" Kairi answered.

"Kairi" Seto got right down to business.

"Seto, please stop. I don't want to hear it" Kairi answered.

"Don't walk away from me Kairi, please just listen to me" Seto begged.

"Seto, you listen to me. I can't keep chasing you forever, I can't wait for you forever, actually it's not that I can't it's I don't want to keep chasing you forever, I don't want to wait for you to realized whatever feelings you have for me" Kairi stated plainly and coldly.

"Kairi, you don't have to wait any…" Seto was cut off by Kairi.

"I'm not waiting for you anymore Seto, that's why I don't want to hear anything you have to say to me concern what was in the past" Kairi blew him off and left.

Seto couldn't believe what just happen. The cold hearted Seto Kaiba was blown off by his childhood love, because he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for her earlier when she sacrifice herself for him. He couldn't stand it, he was now furious.

"Sir?" The manager came up to him.

"Just bring me the bill, I won't be coming here anymore" Seto coldly said.

Kairi walked out of the restaurant and located where Kei was standing.

"My lady" Kei smiled and lend her his hand.

"Kei Kamiya, do you really wish to marry a stranger?" Kairi asked.

"You are a stranger no more" Kei smiled at her. "Why don't we take a walk in the park?"

Kairi nodded. 'He's really sweet, sweeter than Seto can ever be'

"My father told me that you were beautiful, but when I first laid eyes on you, it was like being in heaven looking at an angel" Kei complimented.

Kairi laughed. "Why did our father decide to marry us anyways?"

"You know I don't have an answer to that question, but I won't get to know the true Kairi if you keep asking me questions like that" Kei smiled the cutest smile Kairi had ever seen.

"Ok" Kairi blushed. "What do you like to do?"

Kei chuckled. "Ladies first"

Kairi flushed red. "Well, I like computers and I love animals"

"I, myself love my work" Kei kept his promise.

"What do you do?" Kairi asked.

"I work for my father now, but soon I will take his place and I run his businesses" Kei answered.

"That's not going to work" Kairi quietly said.

"What's not going to work?" Kei asked.

Kairi was surprised that he had heard her. "When you take your father's place as head of his business will you still have this much free time?"

"What do you mean?" Kei asked as he looked in the clear blue sky.

"Will you still have the time to come visit like this?" Kairi smiled.

"For you, I'll make all the time in the world" Kei answered.

'He's so much better than Seto' Kairi thought.

"Why such a question? Did your ex-boyfriend not spend enough time with you?" Kei curiously asked.

"What?" Kairi confused.

"Wasn't that man back there at the restaurant your ex-boyfriend?" Kei asked again.

"Why would make you say that?" Kairi asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I felt a lot of tension between you too back there, but since your suppose to be marrying me. I figure he couldn't he a boyfriend, but maybe an ex-boyfriend that treated you wrong" Kei explained his thinking.

"He was never my boyfriend actually, he was more of a friend, but then…. Uhhhh…. I can't really explain" Kairi stumbled.

"It's ok. you don't need to tell me now. But now that I've met you, I won't let anyone take you away from me" Kei smiled.

© 2004 Duckie4rmabove

A Duckie4rmabove Production


End file.
